


The Rut

by 60r3d0m



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Domestic, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, I'm continuing this after I finish my current WIP, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Omega Castiel, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam, Sharing a Bed, This story is not abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60r3d0m/pseuds/60r3d0m
Summary: They’re in the Impala, driving through the night, and Dean’s hands are clenched around the steering wheel, white-knuckled and sweaty. Every once in a while, his fingers will twitch, and then his right hand will drop from the wheel and jerk in Castiel’s direction, move half the distance to Castiel’s hand, but then he’ll yank it back to clutch at the wheel again. He’ll turn to look at Castiel, jaw set, eyes small with fear, and then he’ll look away, mutter the same thing under his breath like he always does.“This wasn’t supposed to happen to you,” he’ll say and the words will hurt but Castiel will say nothing.In a society where alphas own omegas completely, Castiel falls from grace and finds himself in a dangerous situation. With the constant threat of being claimed by an alpha against his will, Dean and Castiel set off on a road trip across the country, from address to address on a list compiled by Sam of suitable mates—so that Castiel can choose a mate before he is owned by an alpha unwillingly.The only thing is that Castiel only wants to belong to one alpha in particular.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one's on hiatus until I finish my other fic., _The Angel's Widower_. This first chapter will be edited and expanded to 10-20k and be posted around that time. If you like the premise, feel free to subscribe, but just know that this first chapter will be different. I might post it as a completed story as a veryyy long one-shot or make it multi-chap.

They’re in the Impala, driving through the night, and Dean’s hands are clenched around the steering wheel, white-knuckled and sweaty. Every once in a while, his fingers will twitch, and then his right hand will drop from the wheel and jerk in Castiel’s direction, move half the distance to Castiel’s hand, but then he’ll yank it back to clutch at the wheel again. He’ll turn to look at Castiel, jaw set, eyes small with fear, and then he’ll look away, mutter the same thing under his breath like he always does.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen to you,” he’ll say and the words will hurt but Castiel will say nothing.

Castiel had chosen to fall, but he hadn’t chosen _this_.

Perhaps he should have known better.

 

 

 

 

Castiel remembers what it had been like, when he’d first fallen. He remembers when Dean had shaken him awake, eyes frantic, clutching his face, mouthing his name—he’d thought that someone had taken Castiel away from him. He’d thought that Castiel’s grace had been extinguished.

But it hadn’t been like that.

In the midst of battle, dust flying in the air, coming off in wisps from the crumbling cement blocks that had been smashed when Castiel had been hurled through the wall of the church, Castiel had been thrown into the altar. Castiel had been set aflame.

There had been candles surrounding that altar.

Dean had shouted his name, a short, panicked _Cas!_ but as the heat had overwhelmed Castiel, Dean hadn’t been able to reach him and Castiel had lain there in a daze.

He had burned for a long time.

Later, Dean had grasped his arm and pulled him to his feet, and Castiel had been unharmed and the flames had long been quenched.

“Damn it,” Dean had said, voice terrified and broken. “Goddamn it, Cas, I thought—”

You were dead.  

And then they’d gone home, and Castiel had wondered if he could be alive, when Dean could break and bleed while Castiel couldn’t and then Castiel had cut his throat and had let his grace leave.

Curled between the sheets, hair drenched in sweat and blood dripping from his neck, Dean had found him there, heart beating, human, alive.

“What did you do?” Dean had said.

 

...cutting this chap randomly here b/c major revision happening. but this is the general tone of the story.


End file.
